Our Little Secret
by Cool Pen Names Are Tricky
Summary: Temari could tell herself she was only watching Ino training...until Ino decided to go for a swim in the lake. Then, she just can't help it. Yuri, femmeslash TemaIno ONESHOT Rated M for smuttiness, yeah!


**A/N: First story I ever finished =] Yes this was published on a few months ago under a different name. That was me. I had to change my account. So...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Temari, Ino or anything else Naruto-related. I am not Masashi Kishimoto (sob) if I was there would very many gay ninja :p**

**Warnings: Yuri, femmeslash, lesbian whatever you want to call it. This is girl on girl! :P It is also smutty. Don't come crying to me cause you didn't like it, okay?**

TemaIno Our Little Secret

'They've got to be around here somewhere' the blonde girl thought as she moved silently through the trees. Hearing familiar voices, she stopped and listened. "Come on, Shikamaru! Don't be so lazy!" the blonde moved closer so she could see. She recognised that voice, how could she not? It was Ino Yamanaka, and Temari watched and listened to Ino training on a regular basis. The girl from Suna had only spoken directly to her once but it hadn't gone well. She wasn't quite sure how it happened but somehow Ino had left thinking Temari fancied Shikamaru.

*Flashback* (Temari's POV)

"I know you don't trust me…" I smiled painfully "You're damn right I don't trust you. I don't care what you say, your village attacked Konoha!" Ino raged at me and I couldn't stand it. "I know, but I can only say I didn't intend anything. Nothing I did against Konoha was of my own free will. There's nothing else I can do now. I just want you, Shikamaru, everyone here to forgive me." I pleaded, looking for a spark of warmth in Ino's eyes. I saw it, but it wasn't what I was expecting. Ino gave me a strange look. "Shikamaru?" she asked "Huh?" "Shikamaru. You mentioned Shikamaru. That's why you were watching us, wasn't it? You like him." she smiled evilly. 'No way! But seeing as I don't have the guts to tell her the truth, maybe it's better…' "I don't-"

I blushed, because it was like I'd only just realised who I was talking to and well, blushing isn't the sort of thing you can control. Ino, of course, took it totally the wrong way "You SO do! OMG!" I was mortified. I didn't know she would make such a big deal, but it was Ino, queen gossip of Konoha. Unfortunately, I had to stick with my pathetic cover "Don't - don't say anything, please Ino!" Well, and I don't want all of Konoha thinking I like him, I don't care how smart he is, he's fucking lazy! Looking up, I saw Ino give me another of her evil smiles "Don't worry, Temari. It'll be our little secret!"

*End Flashback*

(Normal POV)

'How terrible' thought Temari to herself 'But at least she didn't think… that I wasn't watching Shikamaru…and she didn't say anything. I think she likes knowing she's got that hold over me. How I'd love to change that…' She moved closer and peered through the trees. There she was, practicing taijutsu with an unwilling Shikamaru. Her long blonde hair flew around her face, coming loose from her ponytail, as she span to block Shikamaru's attack. 'Even when she's fighting, she looks so graceful' Her eyes followed Ino's movements, transfixed, staring at her slim toned body. 'I can't help it. She's just so…so amazing'

Eventually, Shikamaru gave up and refused to continue, despite Ino's pleas (and insults). "Fine then. Go home, lazy ass! I'll train by myself!" Ino retorted to which Shikamaru turned and left, muttering something which sounded rather like 'Troublesome woman', before Ino started shouting again. She stayed for a while, practicing kicks against a tree (not Temari's tree, obviously) then muttered something inaudible and walked away.

Curious, Temari followed at a safe distance. Eventually they reached a lake, hidden deep in the heart of Konoha forest. The Sand Ninja gazed open mouthed as the Yamanaka started to undress, first unwrapping the bandages round her legs and waist, then taking off her top and skirt. Temari stared as Ino dived in the lake in the underwear. Temari couldn't stop certain thoughts running through her head, a deep longing rising from within her. It was as if Temari thoughts were becoming reality as when Ino surfaced, her nipples were clearly visible through her bra. Temari gasped and slipped, her foot breaking a branch 'Fuck!'

The noise didn't go unheard as Ino stopped still "Who's there? Seriously. Just come out of the trees NOW! If that's you Naruto, you little perv, I'll -" She cut of as Temari came through the trees into full view "Temari?" 'What the fuck?' "Why are you - why are watching me?" Temari hesitated "I - I - saw you walking and I was curious so I followed you" 'It wasn't technically a lie' thought Temari as Ino looked at her, confused "Why do you care what I do? I would've expected you to be stalking Shikamaru, after all, you must've seen him if you saw me…"

'I can't let her believe that anymore, I have to tell the truth, don't I?' After pausing for a moment, Temari burst out "I don't like him, Ino! I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen just coz I blushed! I - DON'T - LIKE - SHIKAMARU! There's - there's someone else…" Temari fell to her knees. "Someone else?" Ino asked as she walked up out of the lake and approached the dark blonde.

She knelt down beside her and whispered softly in her ear "Tell me who. It'll be our - little - secret." Temari was breathing heavily. Ino's arm brushing against hers, droplets of water splashing on her skin, Ino's hot breath in her ear. It was all too much. Temari grabbed Ino's shoulders and kissed her roughly. "You" she whispered 'Oh, SHIT! Well, might as well go through with it now…' The shock was written all over Ino's face. But Temari couldn't stop now, she leaned in to kiss Ino again, and Ino didn't back away.

Their lips met, softer this time, as Temari put her hand behind Ino's head, the other arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Temari pressed their bodies together, loving the damp heat that radiated from Ino. Ino gasped as she felt the older girls hand on her butt. Temari seized the opportunity and forced her tongue past Ino's slightly parted lips, exploring the moist cavern of her mouth. Ino was surprised but she didn't pull away, instead she responded, moaning softly as their tongues moved swiftly around each other battling for dominance. Temari expertly flicked her tongue to the roof of Ino's mouth, and gained the vocal reaction she was hoping for.

Temari then pushed Ino to the ground , straddling her as she leant forward "Let me have this" she whispered "I've been waiting so long. Even if it's only this once, just let me have you" Ino nodded, what could she say? Temari moved , trailing kisses down Ino's neck as she reached around to unclasp Ino's bra. She threw the bra away and it landed in the lake with a quiet splash. Temari smiled then ran her tongue down across Ino's collarbone and between her breasts. Ino moaned as Temari started playing with her breasts, her lips closing over one of her hard nipples. "Temari…" the name came out as a strangled groan as the other woman alternated licking and sucking on the hard nub.

Temari broke off, delighted at Ino's cooperation, crushing her lips down onto Ino's. The younger woman opened her mouth instantly, without persuasion, welcoming the others tongue. She felt her body relax as Temari ran a hand through her wet hair, she felt so safe with the oldest Sand sibling, after all, wasn't this what she too, had wanted since the day they met? She just hid it a little better than Temari did.

Temari knew Ino was enjoying this, this deep yet gentle kiss, the slow passionate dance of their tongues, so she continued, perhaps longer than she was going to before she slid her hand into Ino's pants and started to stroke her fingers up and down. Ino felt her body tighten at this sudden contact. "Te - Temari" Ino was finding it harder to breathe "Shh. Just relax" Ino forced out a laugh "I'll relax when you stop fucking teasing me!" Temari smiled, and kissed Ino quickly "If that's what you want!" She sat up and grinned widely as Ino's black, lacy panties down, around her ankles, and threw them, where they lay discarded on the ground.

Temari moved back and spread Ino's legs, gripping her thighs. She then knelt between them, and lowered her head. Ino's breath caught in her throat as Temari's tongue connected with her body, licking softly around her clit. Ino moaned softly, the pleasure making her wet, and as Temari blew cold air onto her, she writhed around, groaning. It was a few minutes before the dark blonde stopped sucking on Ino's clit, and the light blonde almost whimpered at the loss "Why- why did you stop?" Ino asked, slightly dazed "I wanted to make more - impact" Temari grinned again and Ino began to speak "Im-" but she didn't need to finish.

She arched her back, pushing forward into Temari's face as the Suna kunoichi thrust her tongue inside Ino's body. She cried out in ecstasy as Temari moved in and out, massaging her clitoris with her thumb, tongue fucking her vigorously. Ino could feel her body tense, the coil in her lower stomach tightening. Temari continued, pushing further until she found it, the g-spot, the tiny area that would drive Ino absolutely wild. And it did. "Oh! Temari!" Ino was beyond control, her hips rising to meet Temari as her breathing became heavy and erratic. Finally, Ino gave in, screaming Temari's name as she came heavily in the older woman's face.

Temari lapped it up eagerly, holding a little in her mouth. This she fed back to Ino, letting the Yamanaka taste her own juices from Temari's tongue before lying down beside Ino. "Oh, fuck Temari. That was good. That was past good. It was - fuck - it was amazing." Ino's voice was quiet, slightly from disbelief, slightly because she had been rather vocal and her throat was still recovering. "Yeah?" "Oh yeah" It turned out, Ino's voice recovered quickly and she was more confident, smiling as she sat up and straddled Temari. "It's your turn now, Temari-koi" Temari was shocked at the development. Ino grinned "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret!"

**A/N: Okay, so my friends told me they liked it, but I'd love your opinion too! Being the first fic I finished it has a very special place in my heart =]**


End file.
